


Indelible

by ChansLightHyung



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Boys' Love, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Lee Chan | Dino, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansLightHyung/pseuds/ChansLightHyung
Summary: in·del·i·ble/inˈdeləb(ə)l/ = not able to be forgotten or removed.There’s something about love, that can make you laugh. There’s something about love, that can make you cry your heart out. There’s something about love, that can bring you comfort. There’s something about love, and there’s something about us.Love has always been something that has been left out from Mingyu’s life dictionary, love has always been something that Mingyu has never felt. For Mingyu, love has always been something mythical and illusory.On the contrary, Wonwoo is a hopeless romantic. Wonwoo believes in all kinds of love, Wonwoo seeks for love, he wants to be wanted, to be loved. With every partner he ever has, Wonwoo never fail to love the other deeply, but in the end got deeply hurt as well.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this story into chapters because I feel like this one gonna be long? I hope you enjoy this and hopefully I can update more soon!  
> (PS: There's no smut on the 1st chapter yet and please do bear with my grammar and typo)

There’s something about love, that can make you laugh. There’s something about love, that can make you cry your heart out. There’s something about love, that can bring you comfort. There’s something about love, and there’s something about us.  
==

From his bed, Wonwoo can hear the tv is on, it’s morning already, he thought. He curls himself inside the blanket for a minute but eventually stretches his body and lazily get up into a sitting position, hair in disarray. He looks around from left to right only to find no one in the room beside himself. 

While still yawning and scratching his head, Wonwoo sloppily walk out of the room and finds the other man, watching the news on the tv with his working attire fully on. A smile light up in Wonwoo’s face, he walks closer and gave the man a hug from the back and a little smooch on the cheek. 

“Good morning handsome, you’re up early Hao? Early meeting?” Wonwoo asked his boyfriend, Minghao, one of the directors in a notable company, adored by many be it females or males, is loved by the elder for he is always kind and full of manner. Amongst the many guys Wonwoo has ever been with, Minghao is the sweetest, the kindest, and he believes, at least this time, everything will work out just fine, Minghao is the right person. 

“Yeah, how was your sleep?” Minghao asked leaning in to Wonwoo’s touch, greeting him with the same peck on the cheek. 

“I slept well, thanks to your cuddles,” Wonwoo nuzzle their nose and made Hao laugh a little by his antic. 

“Did you eat breakfast yet? What time are you going?” Wonwoo asked again, still backhugging the taller, eyes closed. 

“I made some toast, I made some for you too on the table, you should eat… I will probably leave in 10 minutes or so, want me to accompany you while eating? I know you hate eating by yourself… sorry I ate first,” Hao reaches out his hand and he caress Wonwoo’s arm, Wonwoo nodding yes to the offer. 

Wonwoo let go of his embrace and reaches out to Hao’s hand, dragging him to the dining table. Wonwoo eats his portion of toast while Hao just look at him with loving eyes, he smiles as he take Wonwoo’s free hand. 

“Eat slowly Won, I’m not leaving until you’re done with breakfast…” 

“I know, but, I want more time to be with you,” Whined Wonwoo, mouth still full with foods. Hao then leaned his body closer to Wonwoo and wiped the whipped cream on the corner of Wonwoo’s lips with his thumb, then he licks it. 

“You got something there,” Hao simply said, a little smile carved in his face, even after all this time, Hao still has a way to make Wonwoo blushed and flustered. 

“What will you be doing today?” Hao asked eyes still locked into Wonwoo, while Wonwoo keeps eating his meal in silences, but soon he takes a look to Minghao as he answered to him. 

“I’ll be meeting my client later at noon, probably a lunch meeting I’m not sure yet, Chan is still following up with the client,” He takes another bite, “what time will you be home tonight?” 

“Around 8 or 9 maybe, can you have dinner by yourself? I had dinner plan with Mr. Choi tonight, I forgot to tell you, I’m sorry…” 

“Aah… I’ll be eating alone again tonight?” Wonwoo whined. Minghao take out his own wallet and gave Wonwoo his credit card. 

“Here, you can go out and eat dinner, take Chan with you and have some fun with him, he’s a nice kid so I trust him with you,” Hao teased Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo was about to charged an attack but Hao takes a look at his wristwatch and guilty expression is written all over his face, Wonwoo has finished his meal fortunately. 

“Love, I’m sorry but I need to go now,” Hao slowly gets up from his seat, followed by Wonwoo who nodded. 

They walked together to the front door where Hao gives Wonwoo a warm hug, stroking his back, and they parted a little only to look at each other eyes. Then, Hao slowly reaches for Wonwoo’s lips as he kisses him softly. 

“I’ll go now, see you later,” Hao said after giving Wonwoo another peck on the cheek before he left, leaving Wonwoo alone in their apartment. 

Wonwoo starts walking to his room after he closes the door when Hao left. He looks for his phone and quickly lies down on the bed again after he finds his phone. 

With a quick moves, he texted his own personal assistant slashes account, Chan. Chan was actually an intern in Wonwoo’s agency, but after a few months of internship, Wonwoo really works well with Chan as the kid can keep up to what he needs and know exactly what to do with his own work, so eventually Wonwoo requested to the general manager of the agency to hired Chan and designated the kid for him. 

“Chan! Where you at? Are you awake already?”  


“Chaaaannnn???”  


“Chaaan”

Wonwoo double text the kid while laughing, practically just wanted to annoy the kid and play around. Not long after his phone rang, his text has been replied. 

“Aah hyung, it’s still early in the morning… yes, now I’m awake thanks to you” 

“Hahaha, aah, so cute,” Wonwoo mumbles to himself, he then called Chan and Chan picked it up in seconds.

“What is it noow??” Chan whined.  


“Aigoo aigooo, our Channie is mad at hyung???” he gasped dramatically, “Sorry, sorry, since you’re awake now, you should get to eat something, don’t skip breakfast again, if you’re sick I’ll be angry at you!”  


“Yes… yes… but seriously hyung, what is it? It’s still early…”  


“Ah, actually, I wanna ask about the meeting for today, is it still on or what?”  


“Oh, right, yeah it still on according to schedule, I already asked them yesterday and they agreed to meet at lunch because they want it to be casual meeting, they requested to meet at the Tony’s Burger Place? They said it is closer to their office, sorry I forgot to update you last night,”  


“Waah, our Channie is so good, okay, lets meet up there then,”  


“Eung? You’re not going to work?”  


“Baby, why would we go to the office when we’re going to a meeting during lunch? We should be going before the time, so, why would we go to the office?”  


“Easy for you to say, you’re a senior consultant at work, I’m just a nobody,”  


“Don’t ever say that, you have an important role in our team, anyway, why don’t you just come to my place and we’ll go together from here?”  


“Aaah I get it, okay, okay, I’ll go there and we can go together to the agreed place, I’ll drive…”  


“Hahahaha that’s my boy, Now hurry, take a shower and eat! Or you can also take a shower here, I still have some cereal and bread in the pantry,”  


“Alright alright, I’ll just shower here in my place, see you later,” Chan hanged up the phone call. 

“Oh?” Wonwoo laughed, “Look at this kid, hanging up on his hyung, on his boss like this, what a cutie,” 

After a few minutes of playing with his phone, watching some cat videos and scrolling around social media, Wonwoo eventually gets up again from his bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After showering he went around the house only with his towel, he’s searching for his particular shirt he has in his mind and while roaming around the apartment door is opened. 

“Hyung, I’m here,” Chan greeted, both Wonwoo and Chan pauses for a while, shocked because, Chan seeing Wonwoo in his towel, and Wonwoo because Chan suddenly entered the apartment. “Aah hyung! Why can’t you look around AFTER you wear some clothing??” Chan put his bag on the couch and stands beside Wonwoo, “So, what are you looking for anyway?” Wonwoo just grinned sheepishly. 

“As expected from my favourite person,” Wonwoo hugged Chan but the younger resisted and whined. 

“Aah, hyung! You’re still wet and you are basically naked right now, please!” 

“Ey, so what? We’re both men,” Wonwoo stand straight proudly posing in front of the younger who can only sighed. “Alright, alright, I’m looking for my black and purple stripe shirt, can you find me looking?” 

“You mean the one in the laundry basket?” Chan pointed his finger to the laundry basket and sigh when Wonwoo just laugh with his whole body. “Do you still want to wear them or will you just please wear any other shirt and start to get dress?” 

Wonwoo get closer to Chan and pinched his both cheeks, “You’re bossy, I’ll just wear something else, wanna come with me to the bedroom?” 

“Hyung, this can be considered as sexual harassment, do you want me to make a report?” Chan walks to the kitchen and pour himself some cereal and milk, and by then Wonwoo were already inside his room getting dressed. There’s no hard feelings between them because that’s just how they joke around each other, and Wonwoo really likes to teased the younger. 

They really get close to each other in short amount of time, Wonwoo already considered Chan as his younger brother, and Chan also considered Wonwoo as his older brother, off work they really hit it well but while working they still keep everything professional and that just how they are. 

After Wonwoo finished getting dress and comes out of the room he already find Chan laying down on his couch, eyes fixed on his phone, face a little red. The prankster inside him came in as he walk quietly to Chan. 

“Are you watching porn in my house?” Wonwoo asked in his deep voice beside Chan’s ear, making the younger literally jumped in shocked and almost throw away his phone. 

“Aaaah hyung!!! Seriously!! What if I broke my phone? And no! I’m not watching porn!!” The older only laugh when he sees the younger reaction. 

“I’m sorry, what were you watching so intensely like that? Do you know your face is red?” He take a seat in the couch, followed by Chan. After Chan sat down, only now he realizes Chan’s eyes is red and teary. 

“I’m watching some social experiments video in the internet,”

“Were you holding back your tears? That’s why your face is red?” 

“Shut up,” Chan looked away from Wonwoo but the older only lean in closer and hug him. 

“Aigoo… our baby is so cute and kind hearted…” then Chan sniffles and starts crying softly, “why do you like to watch those videos when you know you’re gonna cry while watching it?” he patted Chan’s back. 

“Because… because… nice people…” 

“Alright, it’s okay, now, are you going to keep crying or should we go now?” Wonwoo asked ruining the mood but he was just trying to make Chan feels better. 

“Huh? We still have 2 hours left till meeting time though?” 

“Well, we can get some air of go to a coffee shop, or do something, or you wanna hang out here instead?”

“Lets just stay, I don’t really feel like going out,” 

“Well, at least I get you to stop crying, right?” Wonwoo grinned.  
==

The day has gone by just like that, the meeting between Wonwoo and the client went well and the client really like Wonwoo’s ideas and Chan’s bubbly personality. After they bid farewell with the clients, Wonwoo quickly pestered Chan to go somewhere but Chan already made some plans. 

Wonwoo has also been trying to reach Hao in case he wanted to have dinner together but the said man doesn’t reply his text nor pick up his call, he’s probably busy, Wonwoo thought. 

“Still no answer?” Chan asked, Wonwoo nodded. 

“He’s probably just busy, you know, I mean, most directors work overtime a lot, right?” 

“Yeah… sure…” Chan answered not sure, “I mean, you could tag along with me I guess, I’m just meeting a friend and it’s a lounge so I think you can tag along,” 

“You don’t have to invite me if you’re not being sincere or serious about it,” Wonwoo chuckled, “So, who are you meeting with this time?” 

They walk to the car together with casual conversation, well, Wonwoo really is curious about who’s Chan meeting with, then suddenly Wonwoo stop his step. 

“Wait, are you still playing with that dating app things and is this one of the guy you’re trying to meet up with??” 

“NO I DID NOT,” Chan answered, a little bit too emotional and quick for it to be the truth, Wonwoo let out a sigh, “Yeah… it is…” 

“I just don’t understand why someone as cute, as good looking, as smart and bubbly as you have to find a date through a dating app,” 

“Not everyone in the world is lucky enough to find his soulmate slash true love like how you and Hao did, besides, pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks I’m all that you mentioned before,” Chan sulked, Wonwoo walks closer to the younger and he put his hand on his shoulder trying to console him, “And who knows, this guys could actually be the one for me?” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,”

“I know,” Chan smiled, “You’re just showing that you care about me, I appreciate that,” 

They’ve arrived to the parking lot and Chan open the lock, “Who’s gonna drive? You’re coming right?” 

Wonwoo contemplate to go with Chan, he genuinely curious to see how Chan would be like meeting with this dating app guy, he also doesn’t want to go home just yet if there’s going to be him alone in the apartment, but he’s not sure, he loves Hao and doesn’t want to make him worried if he gets home alone without Wonwoo waiting for him. Without realizing it, Chan lets out a deep sigh.

“You must be thinking, nay, overthinking, whether you should just go home and wait for Hao hyung or to come along with me, aren’t you?” Chan asked, the older snapped out from his thought and grinned. “You can go home,”

“No no no, I’ll go with you, why are you so quick to jump into conclusion?” 

“You sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, but what will you tell the guy about me?” 

“That you’re my hyung?” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrow, “Okay maybe you can sit on another table and just watch me from afar? It would be bad if I brought along my hyung, isn’t it?” 

“Lets just go there first, alright kiddo,” Wonwoo takes the car key in Chan’s hand and he went to the driver seat, “What are you doing not getting in? We can’t make your date waiting,”

==  
As they arrived at the lounge, both Chan and Wonwoo has not gotten off the car yet, and it was all silences because Chan looks so stiff and nervous. 

“You look nervous, haven’t you done this a lot?” Wonwoo asked Chan trying to break the ice. 

“It’s just…, I kinda really like this one… you know, I mean, sure we haven’t exactly met and photos can be deceiving but, I just, really like him, and I’m nervous because what if he doesn’t like me, or what if it turns out after we met we realized we’re not gonna work? What if he saw me and he’ll be disappointed?” 

“Don’t you worry to much, just think of this like another date, or meeting with client,” Chan scoffed listening to Wonwoo’s advice.

“Easy for you to say, when you’ve been in a relationship long enough than my internship and employment together,” Wonwoo pinched the younger and he shouted in pain but laugh after. 

“You’re gonna be good, there’s nothing to not like about you, if I’m not with Hao I would date you instead,” he ruffles Chan’s fluffy hair, and makes the younger smile.

“Let’s not jump there, alright, you are my brother, and you do realize you just ruin my hair look, right?” they both laugh, because yes, both Chan and Wonwoo fond of each other but not in a romantic kind of way, just like what Chan said, they’re brothers. “Alright, thanks for the pep talk, I think I’m ready,” Chan let out a breath and take another look at the mirror before he gets off the car, followed by Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo take another check on his phone, but still no answer from Hao, he lets out a sigh. Chan was already waiting for him a few steps ahead and were calling for him. 

“But, hyung, you’ll be alright, right? Not sitting together with me?” Chan asked, worried. 

“Oh, please, I’m just gonna mind my own business while watching two lovebirds and judging them from my seat,” he joked, “It’s okay, I guess I can have myself some me time,” 

They entered the lounge, it’s a fancy hip lounge called Blue Moon, Chan already reserved a table for two and his date said he’ll be there in a minute, so Wonwo has to sit in the bar area, which he finds better than having to sit on a table by himself. Wonwoo keeps looking to Chan’s table, the guy is nervous yet excited, it’s all written on his face, Wonwoo can’t help but smile. Chan take a glance of him, he smiles and wave a little, Wonwoo then mouthed cheer up and fighting. 

“Hello there, what can I get you?” Asked the bartender friendly.

“Would it be weird if I sit here, in the bar, yet I only ordered lemonade?” Wonwoo’s question makes the bartender laugh. 

“Man, you can order a whole milk if you want to and I won’t judge you, there’s should be a designated driver, and I saw you walked in with which I guess is your little brother,” 

“Wow, that’s very observative of you, yeah, I don’t feel like drinking tonight, aside from having the possibility to drive,” 

“Oh, what is it? Work problem? Relationship problem?” 

“Not sure, just, not in the mood, you know, I’m sorry I was rude, we talked but I don’t know your name, Hi, I’m Wonwoo,” Wonwoo said to the tall tan bartender, 

“Hi to you too, I’m Mingyu,” the bartender answered, flashing his canine while smiling. “So, one lemonade for the gentleman?” 

“Yes please,” said Wonwoo in a serious manner trying to joke, which is a lame joke, but the bartender laughs anyway, “Wow, not many can laugh at my jokes, thank you for that Mingyu,” 

“Not a problem at all, I find it…” he paused, “Cute and adorable I might say,” his words and warm gaze makes Wonwoo blushed somehow. 

Wonwoo try to avert his gaze by taking a look to Chan, only to find the boy standing up with another men who looks like he just arrived, he’s around Chan’s height but slightly chubbier, at least that’s what he can get from looking from his behind only since the said guy is facing Chan. But Wonwoo can see Chan’s face lit up by the presence of the said guy. Without him noticing, Mingyu were also looking at what Wonwoo’s looking. 

“So, your brother is having a meet up with a guy huh? You okay with that? I mean, you know, same sex relationship?” 

The question caught Wonwoo off guard that he chocked on his own saliva, Mingyu then handed him the lemonade, “Sorry if I’m being rude, I don’t really judge people, really, I’m just simply curious,” he explained. 

“No, it’s not that, it was too sudden and rather personal, I think,” Wonwoo take a sip of his lemonade which he just realized it’s pink, “I mean, I really don’t have a say, it’s really his own feeling and no one can control it, love is love, whether you find it in a men or women,” 

“So, what about you? Are you into guys or girls?” Mingyu’s question was rather straight forward and it’s making Wonwoo nervous. 

“That’s rather personal, I mean, I barely know you, and what about you anyway?” 

Mingyu shrugged his shoulder, “I swing both ways, like you said, feelings are uncontrollable,” he grinned and wink to Wonwoo before he went to another customer, leaving Wonwoo flustered and dumbfounded.

He looks over again to Chan and he finds the younger laughing and smiling from ear to ear, the laugh and the smile was so genuine, Wonwoo can’t help but smile too. Yes, he knows it’s rather sketchy and not his ideal of ‘romantic’ to find love through dating app, but now, looking at Chan being so happy, he really hopes this guy could be the one for him. 

“Why are you smiling? Are you falling for me?” Mingyu asked, already back to Wonwoo’s side again, Wonwoo was quite surprised he laughed. 

“Not like that you silly, I was smiling because my brother seems to really like the guy he meets and it makes me happy too,” 

“By the way, before, you said possibility to drive, what do you mean by that?” He asks while wiping some glass clean. 

“Well, if this date ends up bad, he’s probably going to be drinking and I would have to take him home,”

“And now that he’s happy?” 

“He might want to grab a drink or two with the guy, hence leaving me here alone and I don’t want be alone and drunk,” 

“You won’t be alone, I got you,” Mingyu shrugged his should and smile again, but this time Wonwoo’s not surprised. 

“Are you flirting with me, or are you trying to sell me your drinks?” Wonwoo lean closer, head resting in his hands. 

“I would love to say I’m flirting but I’m just really trying to sell, it’s kind of my job here,” Mingyu laughed before he grimaces and frown, “Just kidding, I’m just saying, you deserve to have some fun too, but at the same time, I don’t really want to see you get drunk and have other people carry you home,” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Never mind, I gotta get back to work again, nice talking to you,” He smirked again, showing his canine off leaving Wonwoo as the night gets deeper. 

“Hyung? Wonwoo hyung?” Chan calls Wonwoo, snapping him out from spacing, “Are you okay?” 

“Huh? Oh, me? Yeah, I’m fine, um, wait, why are you here?” 

“We… came here together? Hyung?” Wonwoo puts his hand on his temple

“Yes, I know, what I meant was, why are you ‘here’ talking to me? What about your date?” He looks around but can’t find him. 

“Hyung, seriously, are you okay? Are you drunk? Did someone put something in your drink?” Chan gets closer checking on Wonwoo with a worried face, “Do you realize the time? It’s almost 2 now, we’ve been here hours, and my date already went, although he insist on taking me home, he’s sweet, but I told him I drive here too, so, yeah, and I can’t just leave you, especially after this, come on lets get you home,” Chan guides Wonwoo to stand, the older is still lost in his thought. 

“Hey Chan?” 

“Yeah?”

“Can I stay over at your house tonight?” 

“Sure,”


	2. Fuzzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuzz·y  
> /ˈfəzē/  
> difficult to perceive clearly or understand and explain precisely; indistinct or vague.  
> When Wonwoo is lost in thought and Mingyu starts making moves

The ride last night was full of silence, Chan insisted to drive because he don’t think Wonwoo is in the right state of mind to drive, and luckily, he didn’t drink any alcohol because he wanted to stay sane and sober while talking to his date. 

As soon as they get into Chan’s house, well, his parents, Chan takes Wonwoo to his room and helped him clean up and lend him some of his clothes, although it’s shorter but a plain t-shirt and short always fitted to everyone. 

As they lay down on the bed with the lights off and body wrapped in the blanket, Wonwoo begins to talk, somehow.

“Do you like him? The guy?” 

“Hyung, you’re not sleeping?” Chan sighed, “You can’t sleep because your brain is whirring like a gear on a machine isn’t it?” Chan takes Wonwoo’s silence as answer, he takes the blanket closer to his face trying to hide half of it while also muffled his voice. 

“Yeah… I like him, we promised to stay in contact and meet up again soon,” Chan can feel Wonwoo rustling, now his body is facing Chan, eyes looking at the younger. 

“What’s his name? Tell me about him?” Chans tilt his head and look at Wonwoo then facing the ceiling. 

“Well, his name is Seunghyun, Kim Seunghyun, he’s… um, don’t judge me, but he’s 5 years older than me,” Wonwoo gasped, “I said don’t judge me, he looks younger than his actual age, and I mean, age is just a number,” 

“If he’s 5 years older than you, then, he’s older than me too, you realized that, right?” 

“Yeah… I know…” 

Silences….

“I saw you, your face light up and you laugh a lot, I can see that you’re really into him,” Wonwoo brushes his hand to Chan’s hair. “What do you like about him?” 

“I don’t know… I feel, comfortable? He makes me feel comfortable and, he’s kind and warm, and he’s smart but goofy? I mean, I don’t know much, but that what I can pick up from our chats and the meet up we just had, I don’t know, I just, like him? He has this aura that makes me want to protect him somehow, but also feel like being protected? I don’t know, what do you think hyung?” Chan looks to his side only to find the older already asleep, he chuckled and he fixed the blanket for Wonwoo. 

==  
Early morning Wonwoo wakes up with Chan hugging his arm and resting his head on his shoulder, he tried to make minimum movement to grab his phone and take a look at his phone, 6.30 am, notification full of Hao asking where he is and lots of missed calls, he forgot he put his phone in silence mode since the meeting. 

Wonwoo try to reply Hao’s text with one hand, telling him that he’s alright and he’s in Chan’s, it’s all the truth, but he skipped the art where he went to a lounge and being flirty and being hit on by the bartender, and the fact that he’s flustered and kind of like the attention, he skipped that part, nothing good will come out by telling Hao this, he just doesn’t want to hurt him. 

It was unexpected to find Hao texting him back right after the text was send, it shows Wonwoo that Hao probably worried sick and were waiting for him all night long, and it hurts him, he feels really bad. Hao offered to pick him up but Wonwoo refused, he’ll go home after breakfast because it would be rude to leave without proper greetings especially when he went there so late at night. And Hao, of course being the very kind person he is, understands and let Wonwoo do it. 

After excusing himself to go back home to change his clothes for work, Wonwoo finds himself thinking again about what happened last night, the guilt he’s feeling is too real, he has been devoted to Hao for so many years, and now, a few words from a handsome bartender makes his heart fluttered. When he opens the door to his apartment, he did not expect to be greeted by a tight hug from Hao. 

“I’ve been worried sick the whole night, nothing happened, right? You’re okay, right?” Hao tighten his embrace and let go only to cupped Wonwoo cheek, the latter only pouted his lips signalling Hao to kiss him and Hao did, a sweet peck, not only on the lips but his cheek and nose and forehead too. 

“I was already feeling uneasy when you texted me to eat out together, did you forgot I have dinner plan? Then, as soon as my meeting were finished, I tried to call you back but no answer,” Hao talked as he guided Wonwoo by the hand to move over to the sofa. 

“I know, I forgot about that and I put my phone in silence mode before my meeting and completely forgot about it too,” Wonwoo sounds remorseful, which makes Hao feels bad, Hao pulls him to another hug. 

“Next time, if you want to go out and play or stay over at whoever house it is, please, just let me know, okay? I won’t object it, just at least, let me know, I have no idea what I would do without you by my side, I can’t even sleep last night,” 

Wonwoo caress Hao’s cheek, he looks at him in the eye and kisses him, “I will, I’m sorry, you must be tired… Are you going to work today?” 

“Yes, I already called in to say I’m coming late, I need to make sure you’re okay first before I could leave, what about you?” 

“I’m going to work too, I have to make a report to Shua hyung about the meeting yesterday,” 

“Okay, let’s go together, I’ll take you to work,” With that Hao left another kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek before he stands up and take Wonwoo by the hand to help him up to get ready for work.  
==

When Wonwoo arrived at the office, Chan was already there in his desk, with his phone, and smiles in his face. Chan then take a look and finds Wonwoo so he waved at him and Wonwoo smiled, taking a seat beside him. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Chan asked him, offering him some brownies which Wonwoo gladly take. 

“Sort of,” he takes a bite and grunts, “definitely better now wow, where did you buy this? Heaven?” 

“Hahaha, no, someone just sent it to me,” there’s a triumphant smile on Chan’s face. 

“Don’t tell me,” Chan nodded, “Wow he bakes? This is really good,” Wonwoo keep munching his brownie. 

“Well, he owns a café and apparently it’s also served his own bake goods, which different each time, depends on what he wants to bake, it’s like a daily event or something,” 

“Wow, you know a lot about him already,” Teased Wonwoo, “Um, by the way, can I talk to you about something?”

“Sure,”

“Wonwoo, Chan, can you please come in for a minute? Give me updates about our clients?” Shua called for them, both Wonwoo and Chan rolled their eyes, “Now?” He added.

“Yes sir,” Wonwoo replied while he stands up and grab his notes and pen, followed by Chan. 

==  
“So, what was it? That you want to talk about?” Chan asked when it’s lunch time. 

“What what what? Is something happened? What what what?” Seokmin chimed in with a sandwich on his hand, “Hyung are you going to eat out? Let me tag along with you and Chan,” 

Wonwoo laughed, “Maybe later Chan,”  
==

Working in an agency doesn’t really have that idealistic working hour, like, most of the day you can go home after 5 but most of the other days you have to work overtime, and thankfully today is not one of those busy days. And Wonwoo taking this chance to take Chan for a cup of coffee. 

“Chan you ready?” He asked Chan who’s still typing in his laptop. 

“Just a little bit more, I just have to send this email,” he paused, “And I’m done, lets go,” 

“Going somewhere?” Seungkwan walk passed them and overheard it, being the nosy kid he is, he got to know. 

“Not really, just gonna grab some coffee before going home, lets go hyung,” Chan said leaving Seungkwan there, Wonwoo just smiled and take his leave as well. 

“Look at them, it is SO irritating, seriously, he clearly got special treatment,” Seungkwan was mumbling to himself because it was only him left in the office but a hand locks his finger on his making Seungkwan flinched, “You scared me Hansol,” 

“Well, you were talking by yourself, ready to go?” Hansol asked and Seungkwan nodded, “Does daddy came to the office today?” 

“Not sure, I was out with Jun hyung, we had a meeting and a presentation today, I’m exhausted,” He tattled to Hansol, son of the agency’s director and also Sengkwan’s boyfriend. 

“What were you mumbling about before? Is it about Chan again?” he asked as they walk hand in hand. 

“I just find him so annoying, I mean, we started out around the same time, I was here earlier in fact, but he gets to be employed while I’m still on contract, not fair, pretty sure he and Wonwoo hyung has a thing for getting all this special treatment somehow, why does your dad agreed to it?” Hansol laughed listening to Seungkwan, he pinched the other’s cheek. 

“You can’t really complain about others given special treatment, you do realize you’re dating the son of the director, right?” He kiss Seungkwan on the cheek as they wait for the elevator. 

“Yes, I know,” with just a single kiss on the cheek Seungkwan has calmed down.  
==

RnB music blasting through the café’s speaker, Chan was picking up their order and walked back to the table where Wonwoo’s waiting, anxiously. He puts their drinks down on the table, grab his own and start sipping the ice chocolate he ordered. 

“Why are you so anxious about hyung? What is it that you want to talk about?” 

Wonwoo let out a deep sigh, “Remember yesterday, or last night, where we go to the Blue Moon, and you were having a date while I sat there alone in the bar section?” 

“Why do I feel like a jerk when you’re trying to recite yesterday? But, go on,” 

“Well, do you notice the bartender?” he plays with the straw while asking. 

“Which one? The tall handsome tan hunk Mingyu hyung? Or the lean cutie Yoreum hyung?” Chan answered, or maybe asked, casually while taking a bite of the chocolate cake he ordered. 

“The tall handsome tan hunk Mingyu, but wait, how did you know about the bartenders?” 

“I went there a lot, and you know, I hang with them too from time to time, when my date didn’t work out or when my date or I decided to bail, so? What about him?”

Wonwoo plays with the cup in his hand, circling it around, eyes looking elsewhere,

“Hyung?” 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay? You are the only person I can trust on this,” Chan nodded, putting down his drink to focus on Wonwoo, “Mingyu… he, I mean, you know him right? He, kind of flirted with me? But, I don’t it’s just his job, right?” 

“Ooowwhh, okay, huh, um,” Chan was hesitant, “And what do you feel about it? The flirt?” 

“How do I feel? What are you? A therapist?” Wonwoo take a sip of his mango juice, “I don’t know,” he whined. 

“I mean, I’m not sure, I… like it? You know, it just, made me flutter,” Wonwoo embarrassed to admit it, and the fact that he has a boyfriend only makes the guilt kicks him in the nut, “But, it’s wrong, right? I shouldn’t have felt this way, I mean, it’s just his job, and I’m with Hao and I have a very happy relationship going on, right?” Wonwoo keep looking at Chan for assurance but the younger eyes has now become unfocused and looking around wildly, “Why are your eyes shaking? If that even makes sense, you know something didn’t you?” 

“Chan,” He calls the younger soft but sternly and the younger finally looks at him in the eye again, “What is it that you know? Do you have something to say about Mingyu? Or Hao? Or regarding my relationship?”

Still no answer from Chan.

“Lee Chan,” his voice was firm and clear, “talk to me.” 

“I don’t know what to say, I really don’t, I know nothing,” Wonwoo gazed at him, “I mean, well, Mingyu hyung, he’s, well, he flirts, of course, but,”

“Keep going,”

“He only does it when someone really caught his attention, never randomly,”

“Oh.”

The silences came back in, there’s sound of music blazing but Wonwoo can’t hear a thing. 

“So, you’re saying he has a thing for me?” 

“I don’t knooow, he could be, he might, but I really don’t know, I’m not that close with him but that’s what I can pick up from going there as a regular,” Chan looks at Wonwoo who’s face is red, “Hyung, you’re not going to take this thing seriously, right? What about Hao hyung?” 

“No, of course not!” The sound came out louder than Wonwoo thought it would be, “I mean, he’s my love, I love him, he’s perfect in any way, he’s sweet and attentive, he’s... he’s Hao, he can make me fall to my knees and whimpered,”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, TMI alert,”

“The point is! No! I won’t betray our love,”

“Okay,” Chan takes another bite of the cake.

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo said softly, unheard by Chan.  
==

At the same time in some other apartment in the town, the light was off and the curtain were open, the whole room were only lighted by the tv but no sound from it. A man was standing near the window with a glass of wine in his hand. Then someone else opened the door of the apartment. 

“Holy crap Kim Mingyu, why can’t you live like a normal person and TURN THE LIGHT ON if you’re home! Don’t act all fancy and annoying by showing off that you’re rich,” the guy turn the light on as he grumpily nagged to Mingyu.

Mingyu turned around take a sip of the wine and he grinned, “Hey roomies, you’re home early Jihoon hyung?” Mingyu walked back to the sofa and take a seat, stretching his arm after he put the glass on the coffee table. 

“I have no gig today, YOU home early, no shift?” He walked to the sofa and take the glass of wine and gulped it in one shot. 

“Nah, I wanna rest tonight, I went early to help the restaurant so I won’t be at the bar tonight,” He pour another glass of wine. 

“I still don’t understand, even after the many years of knowing you, why would you work in a restaurant and bar when you can easily own them?” Mingyu gave him a look, “Okay, my bad, when you already owned them,” 

“I just don’t want, 

“to have privileged over my parents status” Jihoon chimed in and said the words Mingyu were also saying, “Yes, yes, I know, whatever,” 

Mingyu grinned again, “You know, I met someone cute yesterday,”

“At the bar? Do you ever not meet someone cute and hit on them?” JIhoon asked sipping the wine, “By the way, do you really have to drink wine at home? This is too fancy for me, do we still have canned beers?” 

Mingyu gets up to the kitchen to grab the six pack canned beers from the refrigerator. He puts it on the table, opened one for Jihoon and one for himself.

“I know, yeah, I guess I did that a lot,” he sips the beer, “but I don’t know, this one, he look troubled when I flirted and he really looks cute,”

“So, you’re planning to keep hitting him until you get him and eventually leave him with a broken heart?” Jihoon casually talk in statement, not a question, while he sips another and changing the tv channel. 

“Wow… you really do have poison mouth, aren’t you hyung?” Another sip, “But yeah, that’s the routine, you know I just don’t believe in love or things like that, life is short, you met someone, had a little fun game, you bang, maybe still meet for a few times and then change player,” 

“Gyu, I know and understand what you’re saying, but at one point, karma gonna hit you bad, let me tell you, karma’s a damn bitch, just saying,” He finished his canned beer and gets up, tapping Mingyu on the shoulder, “But it’s your life it’s up to you, I’m gonna go washed up now,”  
==

Exactly 15 days since Wonwoo last visit to Blue Moon, the very first time he met and got hit on by Mingyu, yes, Wonwoo counts the days. He honestly feel so restless, at home he has this beautiful perfect man waiting for him to come home, spending the night together with warm love, waking up to butterfly kisses and occasionally breakfast in bed. Hao does this breakfast in bed from time to time, but something tingling inside Wonwoo’s stomach telling him that the puzzle is not quite in the right place. 

Everyday he witness Chan being completely in love and head over heels to this Seunghyun guy, and tonight will be the 7th times Chan and Seunghyun meeting up, Chan wants to introduce Seunghyun to Wonwoo and vice versa, the place? Of course, Blue Moon, during dinner time, because why not? 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he wanted to come, he said to Chan, “Isn’t it too soon for me to meet him?” or something like, “I don’t know, I mean, are you two officials yet? Wouldn’t it be weird to introduce him to me?” but the younger insists on doing so. And then, Wonwoo finds himself at the entrance of Blue Moon, with Chan on his side. 

“Hey, Chan? Do we really have to meet here? Can we go somewhere else?” Asked Wonwoo hesitant.

“Hyung, I already make reservation here, what? Are you nervous to meet Seunghyun hyung, or are you nervous you might bump into Mingyu hyung?” The older only moved his head to face Chan, his eyes shows worry, “I already checked, today is his day off, Yoreum hyung will be the bartender for the night,” then Wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief and they decided to enter the venue. 

Chan was looking around to find his table, assisted by the waitress, and find Seunghyun already waiting for him, and as soon as they noticed each other, both of their faces automatically light up. And Wonwoo was there to witness it, he finally able to look at Seunghyun properly, since he only saw him from behind the last time. 

When Chan and Wonwoo were close enough to the table, Seunghyun immediately stands up to greet them with a smile on his face and bowed to the slightly. Chan make a little waved with his hand trying to make it not noticeable for Wonwoo, but failed, of course, and Seunghyun answered with a nod and smile, eyes sparkling. 

“Hello, you must be Wonwoo, right? Chan tells me a lot about you, I’m Seunghyun, nice to meet you” he offered his hand for a handshake which Wonwoo accepted. 

“Very nice to finally meet you too, Chan also talked a lot about you,”

Seunghyun gestured to let them sit and they all seated down, followed with a waitress handing them the menu and leave them to choose. 

After some small talk and looking through the menu over and over they decided to order, Wonwoo’s eyes still fixed on the menu, face basically covered by the whole menu book, when a waiter came to take their order. 

“Good evening, are you ready to order?” Said the waiter, Wonwoo can hear Chan little gasped but didn’t really think about it. He putted down the menu book and looked up only to find a smiling Mingyu gazing at him, waiting for his order. Wonwoo was clearly flustered as he almost drops the glass on the table, but Mingyu swiftly catches it. “Are you okay, sir? Should I come back a little bit later?” 

Wonwoo can feel the heat on his face as Seunghyun and Chan’s eyes are at him now, not wanting to make it into anything weird he bravely said, “No, it’s okay, we’ll order now, I’ll be having your truffle risotto please, and um,” he paused, “a glass of lemonade,” he said as he looked at Mingyu with blushing face. 

Mingyu is not someone who believe in love, he never had his heart skipped a beat nor be fluttered by someone, but just now, as Wonwoo were looking at him with his face flushed pink, he swears to God at that moment, he finds the most adorable person ever existed. At this point, he’s determined to get this guy on his finger. 

After everyone made their order, Mingyu leaves the table and gives the order to the kitchen staff and then he prepared the lemonade himself. When he finished, he quickly served it to Wonwoo, quicker than the other drinks to be served. 

“Wow that was, fast,” Seunghyun confused,

“The lemonade is a special order, for a special guest tonight,” he winked at Wonwoo and takes his leave. 

Seunghyun tried hard to conceal his excitement, he take a look at Chan and made a face and Chan chuckled. But, after coming back to his senses, Wonwoo motioned Chan to get closer and whisper to him. 

“I thought you said he’s not working here tonight??? What happened???” 

“I don’t know, hyung, I swear, I thought the same too, I really don’t know,” 

“Ugh,” he grunts, “Never mind, let’s just get this over with,” 

From dining in together tonight with both Chan and Seunghyun, he can see that Seunghyun is obviously mesmerized by every single little thing Chan did or said, and vice versa. Usually when he’s with Chan, the younger will be the one who mostly talks, but this time, it’s Seunghyun, and Chan can hear him talking attentively in focused with lots of reaction, and again, vice versa. 

At first, Wonwoo were worried about the dynamic of their relationship, since Seunghyun is way older than Chan, but now, he’s not as worried, because apparently age is just a number, Seunghyun can be really naïve and cute, while Chan, somehow, be charismatic and take the lead. It’s kinda weird for him to look at Chan like this, because he’s always be the cute little dongsaeng he is in Wonwoo’s eyes. 

Wonwoo excused himself to the toilet, he never went to the toilet in this place before and were rather surprised by how fancy it is. He goes to one of the urinals, minding his own business until a certain someone came in and use the urinal beside him. And to make it more awkward he realized it’s Mingyu. 

“Why haven’t you come here ever since that night? I think I make it rather obvious that I was hitting on you?” 

“You do realize we’re currently in the toilet and were both using the urinal to piss?” Wonwoo said, trying his best to sound annoyed. 

“Who said I’m pissing? I can be doing something else that rather,” he leans closer to Wonwoo as he whispered, “racy,” 

Wonwoo lost his footing as he shivers from the whisper and almost falls but he managed to stand. 

“Wow, you got a good one right there,” Mingyu whistle, Wonwoo looked at him rather angry and shocked, “You can take a look at mine to make it fair,” he shrugged but Wonwoo won’t stop glaring. 

Wonwoo quickly buttoned and zipped his pants back and went to the sink to wash his hand, Mingyu followed him behind, and he were serious that he wasn’t pissing, he just… stood there. 

“I’m just kidding, wow you’re hard to get,” 

“Can you really do this to the customer?”

“You’re gonna tell my manager about it?” 

Wonwoo move his body to face Mingyu, the taller just stood there, hand holding the sink. Wonwoo shakes his head in disbelief then just leave the toilet, Mingyu smiled widely as soon as Wonwoo shakes his head. As soon as he went back to his table, worried looking eyes are all on him.

“Wonwoo, are you okay? You look, red?” 

“Hyung, are you feeling sick? Why are you trembling?” 

Wonwoo didn’t answer any of the question and just put his hand in front of his heart, feeling his heart beating fast.


	3. Two Can Play the Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut (finally) enjoy reading~

==

Wonwoo came home to an empty apartment, he takes a look at his phone, the message is still open and it’s written “Will be home late, might be staying over too, you can sleep first,”, a text from Hao. 

He closes the door behind him, walk slowly to his room, putting his bag on the floor and plop himself down on the bed, not bother to change his clothes. Wonwoo hugs the pillow, hiding his face, body curls like a ball. He then loosens his grip on the pillow and rummage the pocket of his pants trying to find something, a note, with numbers in it. 

As he keeps looking at the number written on the piece of paper, his mind wanders back to before he went home, as they were about to leave from the restaurant. Mingyu, acting as their waiter of the night, greets them goodbye, and stealthily without anyone else noticing, he managed to slip the piece of paper into Wonwoo’s pocket, leans in to him and whisper, “it’s my number, you can call me if you wanna have a good time,” before he bowed down saying thank you and asked them to visit again. 

He chuckled, a faint smile slightly appears in Wonwoo’s face, then reality hits him again, Hao, he has Hao, the love of his life, he should not be fluttered over childish act like this. So, he grunts, take of his clothes and went for a cold shower instead. 

Wonwoo lets the cold water run through his body as he close his eyes, he tried to clear his mind off of Mingyu but the more he tried to forget about it the more he thinks about him, how warm his body is, how tall he is, how his skin looks like honey glazed kissed by the sun, how his smile radiates through the whole room, how his arm looks so firm and how it might feel if he touches them or if it were embracing him. Without him knowing, his own hand starts to wander around his own body, he pants every now and then, Wonwoo wasn’t even aware of the sound of the door being shut until an arm wrapped his body and a fully clothed Hao were leaning on his back beside him. It startled him, he almost slips but Hao catches him. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, I miss you so much,” he kisses Wonwo’s cheek, “and I think you miss me too, sorry for making you lonely, you could have called me if you want to play around,” 

Wonwoo lets out a moan when Hao’s long and lean fingers start rubbing on his nipple, while the other went down circling just right above his semi-hard dick, “Why are you playing by yourself? Look how turned on you are, if I get home any later than this, I might have missed this kind of sight,”

“Hao,” Wonwoo whimpered under Hao’s touches, Hao’s hand has now start stroking on Wonwoo’s cock, making it hard, as he nibbles on Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo holds himself up by grabing Hao’s thigh as the other keep wrapping his finger around him, literally. 

“Hao,” Wonwoo were trying to make a comprehend words in between his heavy breath, “You’re still, clothed,” 

“Why don’t you undress me then?” With a firm hand, Hao guided Wonwoo to turned, pinning him to the wall and kisses him for a minute before he lets go, “Go on,” 

With his wet trembling hand, Wonwoo starts unbuttoning Hao’s now wet white shirt, Hao’s body has now been completely sculpted as the shirt is wet and has becoming see through as well. But, Wonwoo takes his time, he only managed to unbuttoned 2 buttons, his hand goes to Hao’s tummy, lean and toned, he went up to his chest, lean and toned, then he starts unbuttoned the remaining buttons, revealing Hao’s upper body.   
Hao chuckled, he caresses Wonwoo’s cheek, “It’s not like it’s your first time seeing my body,” 

“I know, but still, you’re too beautiful,” 

“And so are you,” Hao leans in to give Wonwoo another kiss, while kissing, Wonwoo managed to take Hao’s shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, after letting the kiss go, Wonwoo kneel down and pulls Hao’s pants and brief down in one swift moves, revealing Hao’s fully erect cock. He give’s Hao’s cock a few stroke before he put it in his mouth, sucking on it with a controlled pace, with Hao’s hand resting on his head, slightly pulling on his hair, makes Wonwoo fasten his pace, he swallowed when Hao’s cock was fully in his mouth, making Hao grunts and moans. 

“Baby, if you keep doing that I won’t last long, I just had a tiring day,” he helps Wonwoo to stand up and pinned him to the wall again before they kiss, hard and passionately. “Do you want me to put it in or just rub it together?” 

Wonwoo’s mind is already high, Hao’s touches can do magic on him, he can’t answer Hao’s question properly as he keeps on whimpering, then his body does the answer for him. He starts thrusting his body, rubbing his own cock with Hao’s cock, he puts his arm around Hao’s shoulder as his body keep moving. Wonwoo’s body does more of the move when Hao just stood still, letting Wonwoo do all the work, but he managed to slick his finger with soap and enter one finger to Wonwoo’s entrance, moving it in and out in pace with Wonwoo’s rhythm, he then added more finger in, with two fingers, he’s scissoring Wonwoo’s hole. 

With every movement with his finger, Wonwoo start losing rhythm and pace and just lean on Hao’s body. Hao has now added one more finger making it 3 into Wonwoo’s now abused hole. He went slowly then he went fast, always making interval of different pace, and every time he hit on that sweet spot of Wonwoo’s, the other whimpered and dug his nail on Hao’s back. 

“Baby, are you close?” Wonwoo only answered with a nodded, “Do you want to cum with my fingers or let me rub our dick together,” 

Hao was always gentle and considerate of him, always making sure he’s okay and asked him what he wants, never demanding, always making sure that both can get the pleasure. 

“To.. together,” Wonwoo answered, stuttering. 

And just like that, Hao take his finger out of Wonwoo’s hole, make a small gap between his body and Wonwoo’s before he takes the two cocks in his hands, with his long finger he quickly stroking it fast and hard, while sometimes he just squeeze it together, he know he’s close and he know’s Wonwoo’s close too. Hao holds their cock together and he thrust into his own hand, cocks rubbing together, a few more thrust and they came together, shooting their load to each other’s body. Hao lazily keep stroking the sensitive cock, making Wonwoo lose his foot and Hao laughed a little. 

“Let’s get you clean up and go to sleep,”   
==

Mingyu practically running to his apartment door as soon as he gets out of the elevator, he’s rushing inside, and went to Jihoon’s room without knocking. 

“Ji! You are not gonna believe who I just saw to…” he paused, “day…” 

He was shocked to see a, what he assumed, topless Jihoon, along with a , he also assumed, topless man on top of him, kissing, no, eating Jihoon’s mouth. They stopped when Mingyu came in. 

“What the hell dude??”

“Shouldn’t it be ME who said that??” 

“Can’t you see the sock on the doorknob?” Jihoon yells, Mingyu look at the handle of the door which he’s currently holding and find the suck, “for God sakes I thought you’d be home late, ugh, sorry for the trouble,” he said to the man beside him. 

“It’s okay,” he grinned, “you’re kinda hot when you yell like that,” The mas was about to kiss Jihoon, but the smaller holds him back. 

“Seungcheol, it’s really not the time, as you can see, there’s a giant standing in my doorway,” he pointed out to Mingyu, “or does it excite you to have an audience?” 

“You know, you can challenge me like that, and I will still be standing here, whether you’re gonna have sex or not, I really don’t mind watching, but, can you really pulled it off?” Mingyu’s voice were stern, Jihoon let out a sigh. 

“Alright, you win,” Jihoon grab his t-shirt on the floor right beside the bed, “Do you want me to go out with my dick out? Or can you give time to put on my boxer?” he asked annoyed. 

“Come out quickly,” Mingyu left and went to the living room, after grabbing some beers from the fridge. 

“Sorry, I really am sorry, but can you wait here for me?” 

“You know I will,” he nips on Jihoon’s lower lips, “Should I come with you? And introduced myself to him?” Seungcheol gets off the bed naked trying to find his clothes, revealing his toned abs and arms covered in milky skin, with thigh and butt as glorious as it could be and don’t forget the mighty on the crotch, Jihoon’s eyeing him. 

“God, you’re so hot, ugh, I hate you Kim Mingyu,” he grunts and get off the bed, “it’s okay, I’ll talk to him, you just stay,” 

Jihoon stomped to the living room and plop down beside Mingyu, “What do you want?” 

“Who’s that guy?” he sips the beer on his hand, “boyfriend?” 

“He’s Seungcheol, and yes, he’s sorts of my boyfriend now, I think,” 

“You’re hot for him, aren’t you? Is this your first night together?” No answer, “You can stay silent but I already know the answer from the boner you’re having right now,” 

“Fuck it, Gyu, quickly just tell me what you want to say! I’m sorry I brought a guy the house but it’s not like you didn’t do it too, not to mention the many man and women that has been here, but yeah I get it, it’s your house anyway, whatever,” 

“I’m not mad you know, just, it’s fun to mess with you,” he snorted on his beer and get a smack on the head by Jihoon. 

“Alright, alright, as I was saying, guess who went to the restaurant tonight? Remember the guy that I told you before?” 

“Which one?” 

“You know the one that I said he look cute when he has that troubled look on his face?” 

“Not sure, but go on,” 

“Well, it’s him, he came again, but he was surprised to see me there, he’s with Chan, I guess Chan figures I’m not on duty tonight, the look on his face was priceless, so I mess around with him on the toilet,”

“Kim Mingyu, the hell? He’s your customer???”

“Listen to me! I didn’t do anything inappropriate, I just, messed with his mind, and again, his reaction is to die for, then when they’re about to leave, I slip my number on his pocket, again, the look on his face is amazeballs, “ 

“And your point is?” 

“I MUST HAVE HIM!!!! I never had a thing with someone like him before, I guess I’m just waiting for him to text me or something, and then the game is really on,” 

“That’s it? You’re interrupting me from what could be a great amazing sex just for this? For you to babble about your little game?” Mingyu shrugged and Jihoon laugh mockingly, “You know what, good for you, I really do hope you can get him, and you what else I hope you to get? Karma,” 

Jihoon went back to his bedroom, but before he get in, he gives Mingyu a stern look, “Do not disturb me, or I will kill you and smashed you with my guitar, and fyi, Seungcheol can probably beat you down too. So, either you shut up, stay in your room and put your headset on, or just shut up and listen to us, I am not planning to keep my voice down,” Mingyu only nodded and gives   
==

Another week has gone by after Wonwoo’s and Hao bathroom action, yet Hao didn’t touch him again after that. Sure, they kissed and hug, but he misses it, he misses the heat the sweat. Not to mention Hao keep working overtime and having morning meeting, leaving them with small interaction in between that. Which of course devastating. 

Does Wonwoo feel lonely? Yes, yes he is. He still play a lot with Chan so he wouldn’t be home alone, but the loneliness keep getting to him, not to mention now Chan has officially in relationship with Seunghyun, making it hard for them to play as much as they used too. 

Every night, alone in his room, Wonwoo finds himself holding the phone number written on the note, Mingyu’s number. Every time the thought of Mingyu enter his mind, Wonwoo shut his eyes and tried to think about anything else. 

He loves Hao, he does, but the thought of having another thing with someone else does excite him, the thought of being another person centre of attention, being pampered and specially to keep him company at night. The harder he tried to forget about it the more he thinks about it. He wonders how it would feel like to be hug by Mingyu, how it feels like to be the reason behind Mingyu’s smile, he can’t but wonder in his own thought. 

And every time he gets hard from thinking about Mingyu’s naked body, which doesn’t make any sense since he never seen it, he feels disgusted. And he’s not gonna lie, that time when he played with Hao in the bathroom, he did think of Mingyu and the guilt is too hard to swallow. But, he’s lonely, and Hao is always too busy to be with him these days. He even has thrown the paper to the trash can, only for him to take it out again and still keeping it. 

He grabs his phone, and press some numbers on it, waiting for the other line to answer the call, and he did. 

“Hey hyung, what’s up?” Chan answered from the other line. 

“Where you at?” 

“Home, why?”

“Wanna go out?” 

“Hyung, it’s almost 10pm already? Are you okay?”

“Hao’s not coming home tonight…” He sighed

“I can stay over if you want me too,” 

“Okay! Come here quick! Bring me some ice cream!” 

The perfect distraction, he can have Chan for the night, Chan really likes to talk so he can just let him talk all night long to take his mind off of Mingyu. Perfect, he thought. 

After about half an hour or so, Chan did come to the apartment, he let himself in and knock on Wonwoo’s room, “Hyung, I’m here, you’re awake?”

Wonwoo quickly crumble the piece of paper and shove it in his pocket, “Come in, come in, thank you sooo much for coming,”

Chan gets in, he handed Wonwoo the ice cream and he sat on the bed, “Another lonely night?” 

Wonwoo nodded as he opened the ice cream tube, Chan handed him a spoon and he quickly eats the ice cream. 

“What is it this time? Overtime? Working on a presentation? Crisis handling?” 

“Not sure,” he keeps eating the ice cream.

“Eat slowly, you’re gonna get an upset stomach,” Chan gets closer to Wonwoo and he gets inside the blanket, laying down beside the older, “I’m sorry,” 

“What for?”

“You know, I can’t hang out with you as much as we used to,” 

“Don’t be silly, do you know how happy I am when the two of you, FINALLY, become boyfriends? I thought you two will only be in Some forever,” Chan sat down hearing the comment, pinch Wonwoo’s waist and making the older laugh, “I really am happy though,” 

After a few more bite, Wonwoo puts down the ice cream on the small table beside the bed, and he lays down beside Chan. Both of them looking at the ceiling. 

“So, how far have you gone with Seunghyun?”

“Huh, what do you mean how far?” Chan asked confused, but the older only grinned and face the younger. 

“Have the two of you did it yet?” 

“Did what?” Wonwoo then kinda slap softly on Chan’s dick, trying to make the younger get the hints, Chan flinch at the touch, “Oh. You mean that… AH! Seriously hyung, stop doing that, it’s sexual harassment you know,” 

“We’re brothers, don’t be over dramatic,” Wonwoo laugh, he faces Chan and he can clearly see even in the dim light that Chan is blushing, “You still haven’t huh?” 

“Shut up,” 

“Btw, I’m curious, who would be top? I mean, he’s older, but I don’t know, I get the feeling that you’d top,” 

“I went to Blue Moon yesterday and Mingyu hyung asked about you,”

Silences

“Damn it, you know damn well how to shut me down,” 

“What is it with you? I know you were trying to think about something else whenever you asked me about erotic kind of stuffs, why are you this triggered with Mingyu hyung?” 

“I’m not triggered!” Wonwoo shouted a little louder than he meant, “I’m not triggered, I just don’t want to talk or think about him, I love Hao,”

“I didn’t say anything nor questioning the love you have for Hao hyung, I know for a fact that he keeps on hitting on you, I’m not stupid or blind, I saw him enter the toilet after you, and I also saw him slip a note inside your pocket,” Wonwoo looked at Chan with wide eyes, “Okay to tell you the truth, Seunghyun hyung told me, he’s really observant you know,”

“Ugh, well the cat is out of the bag, yes he hit on me, no, it’s more like he’s punching my inside, why would I be like this though? I have Hao and I love him, why would mere actions like this gets me fluttered?” 

Chan rests his head on his own arm, face facing Wonwoo, “You’re lonely and you’re liking the attention he’s giving to you,” 

“But… it’s wrong…” 

“I’m not saying it’s right, but I guess you can feel that way, I don’t blame you, you guys has been dating a lot and these days, no, actually, mostly, Hao hyung always busy with his work, you’re mostly by yourself every night, so, I guess it makes sense that you crave for that sweet attention,” 

“What should I do now?” 

“Don’t ask me, I’m not some kind of a dating expert, ask yourself,”  
==

Days has gone by since Wonwoo and Chan midnight talk, it’s Saturday morning, the sun is already up and beams through the window. Both Wonwoo and Hao has woken up already, but the mood is rather gloomy despite how bright the sun is.

“So, where are you going this time?” Wonwoo asked as he helps Hao packing his stuff for overseas business trip. 

“I’m going to Singapore this time,” Hao put another shirt into his luggage, then he grabs Wonwoo’s wrist, pulling him into a hug and kiss him softly, “Sorry I have to leave you again, you’re not mad at me, right?” 

“Why would I be mad at you? I’m probably mad at the company, why would they send someone for a business trip on the weekend? I rarely get myself some intimate time with you and now you’re leaving again,” Wonwoo sulked, but Hao nuzzle their noses together and made Wonwoo smile a little, “Just, take care and bring me something from Singapore,” 

“I love you,” Hao said, the other wasn’t answering right away, Wonwoo holds his breath before he answers him.

“I love you too you crazy workaholic,” 

After Hao left, the apartment feels emptier, each day already feels empty as it is, and now it feels emptier and emptier and Wonwoo gets lonelier even though it’s just a few minutes. He can’t just summon Chan every time he feels lonely, the kid has his own life too. So, Wonwoo decided to clean his apartment, do the laundry, re-arrange his wardrobe, but even after all those chores work the clock still only reach to 5pm, and Wonwoo ran out of things to do. 

He wanted to go and play with Chan but the kid is currently backing up Seokmin’s work and is now out of town in preparation for a client’s regional event. Wonwoo eventually lays down on the bed, eyes looking at the ceiling, feeling restless, he reaches his hand to the bedside table, opening the drawer and a book, he flipped the pages until he finds the little piece of paper written with Mingyu’s number on it. 

He sat up, looking at it, staring at it, then he looks at his phone, he’s not sure whether it’s okay to be doing this, he’s scared the betrayal will eventually bites him back. But, after giving it a long thought, Wonwoo ultimately gets out of his bed and change his clothes, he tried to dress up, Mingyu has been making him do weird things and messing up his mind, so why not do the same to him? 

Meanwhile in Blue Moon, Mingyu is just chatting around while wiping the glass on the bar, unaware of what might come to him tonight. He’s not working tonight as his shift is about to end, he’s working since the morning and has no plan to work that night, so, as he put his last glass that he wiped clean, Wonwoo enters the scene. 

It’s a habit of Mingyu to look at the door to see who’s coming, never expected it to be Wonwoo wearing a tight jeans with a loose t-shirt which easily flaunt his collarbone, completed with a cardigan, giving that fragile damsel in distress look, and it works well with Mingyu as he’s not biting his lower lips eyeing the other. 

Wonwoo take a seat on the bar, in front of Mingyu, and just with one look, Mingyu has no intention to go home tonight, not until Wonwoo leaves at least.

“I was actually waiting for a message or a phone call, but, well, well, well, I never imagine that you’re going to come here to find me instead,” he smirked and leans in to Wonwoo from the other side. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, I’m not here for you, I’m here to drink,” 

Mingyu whistled, “Spicy, I like it, what do you want to drink then? Another lemonade? Where’s your brother?” 

“You asked a lot for a bartender,” Wonwo said, leaning in closer to Mingyu, the inside of his shirt is almost bare, “my brother’s whereabout is none of your business and I would like to have scotch please, neat,” 

Mingyu take one step back, still grinning from the way Wonwoo’s acting right now, “One scotch neat coming right up,” 

Wonwoo finds it hard to keep going and keep a straight face while doing all of this, he’s not used to this, but he just wants something different, he’s trying to control his breath and heartbeat, making sure his face won’t go red. Then, Mingyu served him his drink. 

“Are you sure you can drink scotch though?” he leans in again to whisper, “Or are you trying to get yourself drunk in front of me purposefully?” 

“In your dream,” Wonwoo whispered back. 

“You know, I wasn’t supposed to be working right now, I was about to go home but you came,”

“So?” Wonwoo said, sipping his scotch, Mingyu’s right, he doesn’t really drink scotch, but he feels like it tonight, so, he just has to cope with it. 

“Because of you, I’m staying the night, you should take responsibility,” Teased Mingyu. 

“Oh really? How so exactly?” Wonwoo finished his glass of scotch in one shot, “I’m going to the toilet,” 

Wonwoo wasn’t sure if he’s doing the right thing, he just wants to mess with Mingyu’s mind, he’s not exactly cheating, he’s not doing anything, and most certainly he has no feeling for Mingyu, for now. A minute after Wonwoo went into the toilet, Mingyu leave his station and quickly follows the older to the toilet, he expect Wonwoo to be in one of the stall or urinal, to his surprised Wonwoo was only washing his hand while looking at his reflection in the mirror, collar dangerously low, Mingyu obviously can see Wonwoo’s chest and stomach despite the shadow and bad lighting. 

“Didn’t think you could be this teasing, are you as hungry as I am?” Mingyu walks closer to Wonwoo and put his hand on the other’s waist, “You are naughty aren’t you,” 

Wonwoo leans closer, face close to Mingyu’s, lips only inches away, but he then tilts his head slightly and whisper to him, “two can play this game boy, what you gonna do about it,” 

Mingyu groans at the voice Wonwoo’s let out, deep and low yet pleasing to the ear, he can feel himself getting hard which is rare because he’s not usually this easily turned on. Wonwoo moves his hand slightly near Mingyu’s crotch, “Uhm, seems like someone excited, what should we do now?” 

“The stall, let’s make it quick,” Mingyu said, and Wonwoo hisses. 

“Ah, but, I’m sorry though, I think you’re gonna have to take care of your problem,” Wonwoo paused, lips getting closer to Mingyu’s ear, “by yourself,” he slightly touches the ear with his lips and leave the scene after tapping on Mingyu’s butt. 

Mingyu grunts and was about to grab Wonwoo by force but he already flees leaving him alone when Mingyu finally back to his own senses. He ran his finger through his hair and grinned, then he moved his hand to his back pocket and Wonwoo somehow managed to slip a note with his number written.

“You sly sexy teasing fox,” he said while smiling, Mingyu rush out of the toilet and finds Wonwoo nowhere in the restaurant or bar, he already left. 

On the other side Wonwoo was panting, out of breath, after he ran as fast as he could to go to his car, a big smile appears in his face, cheek flushing, string of sweat running through his forehead. This is the first time he ever feels thrilled in so many years. It always safe with Hao, but now, he feels like a rebellious teenager going his own way to mess with people, and he likes it, the thrill, the adrenaline, the teasing??? He never even thought he can do what he just did back there. With a satisfied smile and mind, he went on a drive to go back home. 

As soon as he gets home, Wonwoo jumped onto his bed, grabbing his phone, waiting anxiously, he wonders if Mingyu will really texted him, and at this point there’s nothing more on his mind, this is exciting and it’s really fun to do. Until the waiting has becoming too long and it’s getting boring. 

1 hour has become 2, and 2 hours has become 3, and soon enough, midnight strike. Wonwoo was about to give up, maybe he’s not as appealing as he thought he would be. Putting his phone on the bedside table, pulling his blanket, getting ready to sleep, until,

Ding

A message

He quickly takes his phone and grinned when he sees it, it’s Mingyu, he already saved his number on his phone. 

“Just like you said,”

Ding

“Two can play the game,”

Ding

“You wanna play?”

Ding

“Let’s play,” 

Ding

Wonwoo’s lips has change from smiling to biting his lower lips when he sees that the last message was an attachment from Mingyu, a picture, of a shirtless sweating Mingyu, in the gym, with his short hiding his bulge. 

Ding

“Good night beautiful, dream about me,”

“Fuck, I’m screwed,” Wonwoo said to himself.


	4. Guilty Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up guys there's another smut on this chapter, enjoy~  
> also, I'd be more than happy if you can tell me your opinion of the story on the comment section below but it's up to, I'm happy enough if people are willing to read my story so thank you~

==

The next day came in and Wonwoo still wasn’t sure whether last night was real or not, because he did dream about Mingyu, which is weird, so he thought maybe it was all just a dream. So, he checks on his phone, click on the message icon, and there it is, on the top of the message list, message from Mingyu, he clicks on it, and the picture is still there, Wonwoo gulped hard. He feels sinful and dirty because he can’t believe it was real and he actually dream about Mingyu and how he’s having a troublesome morning wood right now. 

He clicks on the picture Mingyu sent, zooming in and out, moving it to see every detail, how toned his abs is, how firm his chest is, how his sweats dripping, glistening on his tanned skin, he move the picture down and gulp, he moves from seeing Mingyu’s toned abs to the happy trail leading to the centre area of his crotch area, then he went lower and zooming in again, the short is loose and it sculpted Mingyu’s bulge, he can se he’s not hard, but, even when it’s flaccid like this it’s already a great package and Wonwoo can’t help but comparing it to Hao’s and even his own. His hand travels down south to his morning wood, he bites his lips trying to let his imagination ran wild. 

The he thought of Hao, he wonders if what he’s doing is cheating on him, then another sound on his mind were making rational reasons like, it’s just the same like porn, you’re allowed to masturbate, Hao’s not here to fulfil your sexual needs. And he listens to it, as he was about to put his hand under his boxer, he hears the sound of the door being opened, it’s Hao. 

With a swift yet sudden moves, Wonwoo close the message and lock his phone, lying back on the bed and closing his eyes pretending to sleep. Hao enters the room, he puts his luggage just about anywhere, he moves his tired body to the bed and he gives Wonwoo a kiss on the forehead before he slithers in into the blanket to embrace him. 

The movement wakes Wonwoo up, well, he’s pretending to be awake due to it, he opens his eyes and found Hao smiling at him.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” 

“No, it’s okay, you’re back already? I thought you’d be home tomorrow or at least later tonight,” he hugs Hao back, hiding his face into the nape of Hao’s neck.

“Yeah, the meeting went faster than we thought, so we took the last plane last night, or was it the earliest plane today?” 

Wonwoo just hummed after listening to Hao, the other chuckled, “Are you having a morning wood? You’re really hard, what were you dreaming about?” teased Hao.

“Nothing, just shut up and go to sleep, you must be tired,”

“Are you sure? I’ll never get tired of you though?”

“Just sleep baby, get some rest,” Wonwoo gives Hao a kiss and Hao nodded to the offer because he is sleepy and tired after all.   
==

“You’re early and cheery,” Chan stated when he gets to the office as he puts down his bag, “Something good happened while I was gone?” 

Wonwoo’s face lit up, “Channieeee, you’re back!” 

“As you can see, so, what’s good?” 

And Wonwoo spills him all the tea, the fact that he nudged on Mingyu at the restaurant, and also the fact that now he has been exchanging texts with him ever since, the texts was rather, casual, he has to say, because in no way he’s going to respond with Mingyu’s perverted text, even though sometimes he’s the one who started it. 

“So,” Chan takes another sip of his milk, “You’re basically telling me you’re having an affair with a hot bartender?” 

“Noooo, that’s what you’re taking?? I’m not having an affair, this is just, a casual relationship between a man and another, VERY casual, I’m not doing anything, and I’m not doing any harm to either myself, Hao or even Mingyu,” 

Chan let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulder, “Whatever you’re saying, anyway, what do you find so far after texting him?” 

Wonwoo thinks for a little bit before he answers, “That he has a very, I mean very, nice abs, ugh, firm arms? Do you know he’s tanned all the way? I’m not sure but I’m just guessing, and I’m pretty sure he has a big dick,” 

“For crying out loud that’s not what I meant! I was talking about him in personal and as a person, and about your feelings or his, why would I’m be asking you about his physique?” Wonwoo laughed at the younger. “So?” Chan continued. 

Wonwoo was about to answer him but he closes his mouth again. 

“He’s, nice, I guess,” 

Chan then mumbled to himself as he turns on his laptop, “Why is this hyung always connect everything into racy things?”   
==

“Hao? Are you home?” Wonwoo calls for Hao when he entered their apartment and saw Hao’s shoes. He takes off his own shoes and went to the kitchen and finds Hao cooking dinner. 

“Hi love, I hope you’re hungry, I’m making pasta,” Hao greets his boyfriend with a little smooch on the lips when Wonwoo hugs him from the side, “Can you help me set the table please? I’m almost done, there’s also some garlic bread beside the toaster please put it on the table too, love” 

“Okay sexy, your wish is my command,” Wonwoo gives Hao a little smack on the ass before he leaves his side to set the table, making him chuckled. 

The both enjoying their dinner together, eyes looking into each other and smile on their faces cannot be hide. 

“You’re home early today, you’re not busy?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Yeah, not too much, I figured I’ve too busy I forgot to give my love to you,” Hao answered, smiling sweetly making Wonwoo blush. 

“Shut up, you’re being cringy,” Wonwoo stuffed his mouth with a garlic bread, “but, thank you, I really do miss you,” 

“Me too, I’m sorry…”

“Don’t say you’re sorry, it’s your job and responsibility, I understand, but, you know,” Wonwoo paused, he make use of his long legs to reach to Hao’s calf and thigh under the table, “I really do, miss some action,”

Hao lets out a grunt when Wonwoo’s feet touches his crotch, “You’re such a tease,”

“I know, are you… going to punish me?” Wonwoo keep grazing Hao’s crotch with his feet, he can feel Hao slowly getting hard from his touch. 

“You know I will, I guess we’re playing ‘that’ tonight, huh?” Hao let out a smirk and Wonwoo laugh, he put his foot down again and continue on his meal. 

Wonwoo’s phone then vibrate, a message, he takes a quick look and the notification shows it’s Mingyu, sending him a picture. Then, his phone vibrates again, another messages, this time it’s just a text, but he wasn’t sure what it is because he turned off the content of the notification. Wonwoo can’t get rid of his own curiosity eventually opened the message, Hao takes a glances at him but doesn’t think much about it because he thought it’s probably just work or Chan. 

“Is it Chan? Work stuff?” Hao asked, there was a second of moment where Wonwoo doesn’t answer but he did. 

“Um, yeah, it’s Chan, there’s just something but it can wait,” He answered trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

It was a picture of Mingyu, another picture of him being all sweaty and veiny showing of his muscle, with a message ‘just got off the gym, I’ll be covering the bar tonight till probably dawn, wish you could be there but whatever,’. 

Hao got up from his seat taking his plate, but his sudden movement taken Wonwoo aback making him jumpy and he quickly lock his phone again and put it on the table. 

“I’m done, are you finished yet?” He walked to Wonwoo giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“No, just a little bit more, I’ll wash the dishes later, you can put yours on the sink,” 

Hao nodded, he went to the sink to put his dirty dishes and walk slowly to the bathroom, “Don’t take too long, remember you need to be punished for being such a tease,”.

After Hao is out of sight, Wonwoo checks on his phone again, another message just came in. ‘Bonus’, Mingyu said on the text, Wonwoo wonders what he means by that and he finds his answer when another picture came in, a selfie of shirtless Mingyu who looks like he purposefully lowering down his short as he take the picture because Wonwoo can clearly seen Mingyu’s v line, his happy trail going down to his pubic line, not to mention Mingyu must certainly grab a hold of his dick on purpose emphasizing the line shown over the short. 

“Fuck,” Wonwoo mumbled, he can feel himself getting a boner as his pants gets tighter in the crotch area, “You sexy bastard, damn you,”

He finished his meal in an instant and quickly washes the dishes, but his mind can’t stop thinking about how sexy Mingyu is on the picture and his boner does not help at all. He then finds an idea, he quickly unbuttoned his shirt, trying to show some skin and collarbones, he sit on the couch with his phone on his hand, trying to find a seductive angle for a ‘revenge’ he thought, he tried to do thing as quick as possible before Hao comes out. He managed to take a picture, revealing his collarbone and the right angle to show he’s having a boner and sends it to Mingyu with a message ‘I can’t tonight, got work to do, but here a bonus for you too, good luck on your work tonight,’. 

“I’m not cheating, I’m just… making a revenge on Mingyu, and also, you know, ugh what am I doing talking by myself,” 

Just then, Hao comes out of the bathroom all wet and steamy, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw Wonwoo sitting seductively, with an unbuttoned shirt and a boner. 

“I thought you’re gonna join me on the shower, but here you are being sexy waiting for me,”

Wonwoo startled at first but he goes with it, “Yeah baby,” he walks closer to Hao and wrapped his arm around Hao’s shoulder, trying to rub their dick, “Baby I have a favour,” 

“Hmm?” Hao starts kissing Wonwoo on the neck making him whimpered. 

“I want you, to be rough with me tonight, just don’t think about anything, and be rough, can you do that for me?” 

Hao stopped the kisses and looked at Wonwoo in the eyes, his eyes shows determination, but he still needs to ask, “Are you sure? We haven’t done it in a while,” 

“My point exactly,” this time Wonwoo attacks him on the lips, hands groping everywhere, taking of the towel from Hao’s waist and throwing it to the sofa. He leads Hao by force pinning him on the sofa, mouth eating each other as Hao takes Wonwoo’s shirt off of him and starts undoing the pants also. 

Wonwoo let go of the kiss to catch some breath and he kick off his pants along with his brief, as he take a look at Hao, his mind starts playing a game on him, because somehow, what he’s seeing is not Hao, but Mingyu were sitting proudly in front of him, spreading his legs with his dick hard. Wonwoo doesn’t bother to chase away or trying to keep his mind sane, because maybe, it’s not his mind playing game, it’s just Wonwoo wants it to be Mingyu. 

He swiftly attacks Mingyu on the lips, sucking on each other’s tongue. Wonwoo put his hand on Mingyu’s broad shoulder, hands start roaming, gripping on Mingyu’s firm arm, slightly makes scratching movement on Mingyu’s tan skin trying to make some red mark. Wonwoo moved down on Mingyu’s neck nibbling it, he keeps going down to his firm big chest, groping it with his hand. Mingyu’s hand start gripping hard on Wonwoo’s waist leaving red mark on Wonwoo’s pale skin, he then begins to slap Wonwoo’s butt cheek making hand print, his big hand can easily grab each cheek. 

Wonwoo then lift his own body a little and starts rubbing his cock between Mingyu’s chest and he can’t help but let out a deep moan of pleasure while Mingyu keep grunting. After rubbing it for a while, Wonwoo went on his knees, admiring Mingyu’s big juicy veiny cock and just looking at it, Mingyu stay still too feeling even more aroused with Wonwoo just staring at his cock that it starts leaking precum. And without any words Wonwoo starts taking his cock on his mouth, he chocked when he tried to take the whole thing in, but Wonwoo never gives up, he managed to take half of the shaft in while he strokes the rest half with his hand. Then he stays still and slowly, slowly, trying to take the whole shaft, his mouth hurt but it feels amazing. 

As he starts to feel his mouth hurting to much, he lets it out, Wonwoo gets on top of Mingyu who’s in a moaning mess, he aligned Mingyu’s dick to his own hole without any lube or any preparation. Mingyu was about to complain but Wonwoo were faster than him, the tip was already in and now they’re in extasy. Wonwoo begins to ride Mingyu messily, it was quick yet precise, Mingyu’s cock never gets out of Wonwoo’s hole and Wonwoo keep moving and clenching his ass making it super tight. The feeling of fullness in his hole by Mingyu’s dick is taking Wonwoo over the edge he starts to cum untouch. 

Mingyu takes over and starts pinning Wonwoo on the sofa, lying him down, he takes Wonwoo’s left leg to his shoulder and starts pounding Wonwoo mercilessly. Wonwoo cries and moan in pleasure while Mingyu can’t stop grunting and moaning as well, saying how much of a cock slut Wonwoo is, how Wonwoo’s ass is tighter than any virgin, and Wonwoo screaming fuck and there every time Mingyu abused his prostate and he cum the second time while Mingyu stroking his sensitive cock. 

After a few change of position, Mingyu takes out his cock from Wonwoo’s hole, making advantage of his long and strong legs, he positioned his cock into Wonwoo’s mouth and start face fucking him, he then takes it out and he strokes his cock quickly in front of Wonwoo’s face, the pace was messy it was just hard and fast stroke and Mingyu came by screaming Wonwoo’s name.

Wonwoo’s has no energy left but he was happy he can’t stop smiling, then Mingyu kisses him on the lips, cheek and forehead, he can’t stop saying sorry as he wipe the cum clean from Wonwoo’s face and abdomen, he keeps saying sorry as he lift Wonwoo up and puts him on the bed tucking him in as Wonwoo slowly lose his consciousness. 

Wonwoo wake up in the morning, his body feels so sore, he remembers everything last night of how Mingyu were fucking him out of sanity, but he only finds Hao on his side, hugging him softly, Wonwoo rustles and wakes him up. 

“Morning sweetie, are you feeling any good? Does your body hurt somewhere?”

“I’m fine…”

“What happened with you last night? You were… wild and amazing I must say, to the point I can’t control even you or myself,” Hao kisses Wonwoo on the forehead, “I love you…”

Wonwoo smiled a little, there are disappointment, and guilt, on Wonwoo’s eyes, but he still answered his boyfriend, “I love you too,” 

==  
2 weeks after ‘that’ night, Wonwoo can’t help but feeling guilty towards Hao, and Hao being extremely sweet to him after is not helping at all. He knows what he did was wrong, but others tend to have all kind of imagination while having sex with their lover, right? At least that’s what Wonwoo has been telling himself. 

And surprisingly, instead of stopping what needs to be stopped, Wonwoo and Mingyu are chatting more frequently and intensely, sometimes they just talked about trivial things, about their daily life, but sometimes, or probably more than needed to, it’s more about sexting, exchanging racy pictures but never explicit, maybe more like teasing each other. 

“So when will you come to blue moon? You never come anymore, are you scared I’m gonna eat you?” Mingyu said on the text. 

“Scared? No, maybe I’m not convinced enough, or maybe I don’t have the time,” Wonwoo replied, then Hao came out from their room and Wonwoo quickly locked his phone again. 

“Love, what time will you be going to work? It’s almost 8 already,” Hao asked Wonwoo while fixing his tie, Wonwoo gets up from his seat and fixed it for him, Hao stroke Wonwoo’s cheek while giving him a smile. 

“I had a meeting today, so I’ll go a little bit later directly to my client’s office,” 

“With Chan again?” 

Both Wonwoo and Hao walked to the doorway, Hao’s ready to go to work and he looks a little bit antsy and keep looking at the clock, maybe there’s something he needs to do at work, Wonwoo thought. 

“Okay then, you should get ready, I don’t want you to rush and forget to take your stuff,” Hao petted Wonwoo’s head messing his messy bed hair even more, “I’m gonna go first, okay?” 

“Okay, Okay, what time will you be home tonight? Are we gonna have dinner together?” 

“I’m sorry love, I don’t think I can tonight, I’m working late,” 

“Oh, okay, drive safely then and have a nice day,” Wonwoo waved to Hao sending him off.

“Where’s my kiss?” Hao asked chuckling, Wonwoo take one step closer and Hao pulls him in an embrace before he kissed his lips before they finally separated and the door is closes. 

Wonwoo’s phone vibrated, a new message from Mingyu.

“What do I have to do to get you come to see me?” 

Deep down, Wonwoo knows this is just a text but somehow he feels like he’s talking to Mingyu face to face. 

“Why are you so willing to see me? Are you really that into me?”

“Yes, I am”

“And you’re not saying this just to get into my pants?” 

“That would be great too,”

“Pervert,” 

“You’re one to talk Mr Teaser,”

Wonwoo didn’t replied this time, so Mingyu texted him again,

“Are you going to work? Are you in the shower?” 

“Yes I’m going to work of course, why? Are you going to shower with me if I tell you so?” Wonwoo chuckled, he feels like a teenager somehow texting Mingyu like this. 

“I’d love to if you let me, anyway, I’m gonna head to shower,” a picture was attached this time, naked Mingyu covered only by the towel wrapped around his waist.   
==  
“So, we’re going back to the office or what Hyung?” Chan asked as he sits on the driver seat turning on the engine, Wonwoo take a glance at the clock. 

“It’s still early, let’s go get something to eat first,”

“Well, we’re near Blue Moon do you wanna go there?” 

Wonwoo looks worried and Chan notices it, “Are you still keep in contact with Mingyu hyung?”

Wonwoo nodded, “How’s Seunghyun doing?” 

“Don’t change the topic, how is this going anyway? You and Mingyu hyung?” 

“Nothing, there’s nothing,” Wonwoo’s face turns to red

“Really? Nothing? Okay then, we’re having lunch at Blue Moon,” Chan then drive his car to Blue Moon and now Wonwoo’s nervous. 

“Okay, okay, we keep sending texts and sometimes we exchange pictures,”

“What pictures?”

“Do I have to..”

“What picture?” 

Wonwoo grunts, “it’s just picture,” he paused, “that maybe a little bit racy,” 

“HYUUNG,” Chan almost hit the brake too hard. 

“It’s not nude!! I swear!!”

“Whatever, we’re still having lunch there, he’s not working today,”  
==  
“Are you going to take a shower or keep taking nude pictures?” Jihoon said being annoyed, the taller only grinned and show off his muscle instead, Jihoon then punch him in the stomach and uses the toilet. 

“Hyung, I’m really about to take a shower,”

“Shower then, the shower is there, I’m pissing here,” 

“Seungcheol still asleep? Whoa… you guys do realize you’re being loud last night, right? I didn’t know you can use your voice like that, I mean I know you’re a good vocalist, but never knew you’re gonna be vocal,” 

“Do you want me to punch you again oy Mr Rich guy? I can’t help but be loud, he’s really good,” Jihoon leaves the bathroom but before he went out he wiped his hand on Mingyu’s arm making the younger shouted. 

Jihoon went back into the room only to find half awake Seungcheol with messy hair, a smile appear on both of their faces, “Good morning,” Jihoon greeted him crawling back inside the blanket and hugged him. 

“Good morning too, what happened? Why’s Mingyu shouting?”

“Nothing, he’s just being cranky,” 

“Was it because of last night? We’re being loud, aren’t we? I’m sorry, I went overboard last night,”

Jihoon finds it embarrassing when Seungcheol apologized like this, so he hugged him tighter to hid his face, “No, it’s okay, I don’t mind, it was great,” 

“You know you can always move in with me, I live alone so we won’t bother any roommate,” Seungcheol kissed Jihoon’s head. 

“I know, but, I don’t know, I just don’t want to rush things, you understand, right?” Jihoon asked Seungcheol looking him in the eye, Seungcheol smiled and cupped Jihoon’s face for a kiss. 

“Want to grab some breakfast?” Seungcheol asked, 

“Sure, but let me take care of this first,” Jihoon ran his hand under to grab Seungcheol’s morning wood making the older hisses. 

After a little while both Seungcheol and Jihoon comes out of the room, already dressed in simple tshirt and shorts, Mingyu was already on the kitchen fully dressed. 

“Are you two done already now? Or is it going to be another round? I really respect you Seungcheol hyung,” Mingyu clapped Jihoon was about to throw his phone but Seungcheol stopped him and laughed. 

“Are you going somewhere? I thought you’re working at night today?” Jihoon takes the toasts already prepared by Mingyu and offered another to Seungcheol. 

“Yeah, but I have to meet my brother first and I’ll be going to the restaurant right after to take care some of the paper work which I hates,” Both Seungcheol and Jihoon just nodded while munching their toasts. 

“Anyway, I’ll be going first now, don’t forget to do the dishes and please, please don’t destroy the house when I’m gone, I’m fine if you two fucking around, just, clean up after,” 

In a swift move Jihoon throw him the napkin on the table and landed perfect on the laughing Mingyu’s face which he quickly ran to get out of the house leaving the red flushed face Jihoon and laughing Seungcheol.  
==


End file.
